


Oh, What Fun It Is to Ride

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: This gift is for the Mythical fandom! Someone from the Wishlist requested:Christening Link’s new car and taking advantage of all the high-tech features.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Oh, What Fun It Is to Ride

Everything was cleaned up from Christmas dinner, and Link was just finishing drying the last of the dishes. Rhett was making himself useful by replacing the dishes on the higher shelf without having to drag out a step stool. It also gave him an excuse to loiter in the kitchen without blatantly stating how sexy he found Link to be - up to his elbows in dish soap and water, arm muscles subtly flexing as he scraped at stuck on food from pots and pans that couldn’t be finessed into the dishwasher, despite Link being the absolute master of what he liked to call Dishwasher Tetris. 

“All right then,” Rhett said excitedly, if not theatrically, rubbing the palms of his hands together. “Chores are done, and you’d said you had another gift for me?”

Link smiled slyly, not looking up from his last sparkling dish. “Yeah, I did say something like that. But we’re gonna have to go outside into the driveway to get it.”

“Man, we can’t be one those douchey couples from commercials ‘surprising’ each other with fancy new cars for Christmas. Unlessss…?”

Link rolled his eyes. “I did not buy you a new car for Christmas, Rhett. But thank you for even suggesting I could attain such levels of  _ douchiness _ .”

“Do I need to… close my eyes?” Rhett suggested before lowering his voice an octave. “Or get blindfolded?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Now  _ that _ is an idea. But no, that won’t be necessary. Though, can we maybe put a pin in that for later?”

“Anything for you.” Rhett was fully aware that he was laying it on thick. But he also knew it would work. 

“You’re gettin’ real naughty with me, Rhett. And after being such a good boy all year?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhett put on his best attempt at puppy dog eyes for Link. “I’m gonna behave.” He grabbed their coats, and they headed out the door. 

Rhett’s eyes darted around, scanning the scene for clues. But all he saw was Link’s car parked in the center of the driveway. 

“Okay….”

Link didn’t answer, he just smiled. 

“So, it’s your car?”

“There it is.”

“I don’t know if it qualifies as a  _ new _ car. And it’s certainly not  _ mine _ .”

“It’s not the car, Rhett. It’s the experience.”

If he was reading between the lines correctly into what Link was suggesting, he was pretty sure he’d  _ had _ this experience before. Albeit not in Link’s new _ -ish _ car. 

But he trusted Link. The man knew how to create an experience. Aaaand Rhett also kind of wanted to get fucked in Link’s fancy car. So, yeah. If this was all going down how he was predicting, Rhett was in! 

And he hoped Link would be, too, soon enough. 

Rhett slid into the now familiar, and undeniably comfortable, passenger seat. Link started the car, but there was no revving, as there was no engine. 

Rhett couldn’t help thinking back to their high school days, when they’d driven around for hours in far less luxurious vehicles. Back then they hadn’t even known what to do with the freedom. With the time. They didn’t know that the special blend of freedom and time was called privacy. And that someday - with jobs, friends, kid - someday they’d yearn for it. And they certainly hadn’t figured out how to  _ properly _ take advantage of that privacy… yet. 

They certainly knew now.

But those joyrides way back when, had always begun with the loud, struggling, grinding sound of starting an engine. That sound used to set Rhett’s heart racing with possibilities. It felt cathartic that the sound had transformed over time to their current state: where starting the car sounded smooth and effortless. Just a soft whine to reassure you it was still on. 

Link played some music to set the mood. Clearly he was feeling nostalgic as well, putting on a Merle playlist, like the mixtapes that they’d listened to as they careened through the Carolina woods. 

This trip down memory lane truly was a gift. Rhett felt his cheeks rise and flush with an irrepressible smile. 

His face wasn’t the only thing heating up. He felt a warmth in his loins that was more than just the early stirrings of animalistic need. 

“Heated seats?”

“Yeah, man,” Link said, his voice was a Link-specific combination of a purr and a growl that never failed to set butterflies loose in Rhett’s stomach. 

He suddenly felt movement in his seat as the massage feature kicked in. Link was really taking pride in showing off the features his car had to offer. 

“Oooh, that’s real nice. Wait, I thought you didn’t spring for all this fancy stuff. Waste of money, you’d said.”

“Well, initially, I wasn’t gonna. I don’t think I’d appreciate it as much as it’d cost me. But I figured… you like all this stuff. And. Uh…”

“You’re still tryin’ to impress me!” Rhett teaser. “After all these years?”

Link’s eyes shifted from the road to Rhett for a split second. Just long enough for Rhett to shoot him a wink. 

Link rolled his eyes. “I’m just callin’ you high maintenance.”

“Mmhmm. Sure, honey.”

Link chose to ignore his sass. “There’s about a half dozen options for this massaging feature. With names like ‘pulse’, ‘wave’, ‘activation’, ‘relaxation’... Lemme know which one you wanna try.”

“How bout ‘wave’?”

Rhett’s eyes slid shut as the pleasant rhythmic sensation soothed his back. His mind drifted to their college days, where even between a full course load and extracurriculars - they’d still found time to go for rides. Not having a curfew anymore, they’d tay out as long as they liked. They’d drive out to woodsy locations, eventually discovering remote clearings where they could lay out and look at the stars - during breaks between looking at each other. They had begun to look at each other out there in ways that they were not yet ready to do in the company of others. The stars had tight lips, and were vast and infinite besides. What did they care what two relatively insignificant and finite college kids got up to beneath their blanket of soft light? 

Rhett was brought back from his reverie as he noticed the interior trim of the car glow a soft electric bluish purple that, in this moment, reminded him an awful lot of starlight.

His pleased reaction must have been written all over his face, because Link was smiling and looking real smug about how this  _ experience  _ that he was creating was being received. 

Rhett also noticed that the car was filling with a subtle wintry scent.

“There’s a fragrance diffuser built into the freakin’ climate system,” Link explained, proudly. “Can you believe that?”

Rhett didn’t have the presence of mind to respond, and figured the question was largely rhetorical anyway. The journey had lulled him into a near hypnotic state. Consciousness wedged fondly between his present moment of luxury and comfort, and the past moments of coursing adrenaline and uncertainty. 

The cabin was as serene as a dreamscape, with the only indication of Link ever accelerating being a soft electric whine which easily faded into the background muted road and wind sounds. And the lack of harsh vibrations that accompanied a ‘traditional’ car ride, powered by explosions, allowed Rhett to focus on the warm massaging waves beneath his seat.

“Smooth,” he murmured ethereally.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

The car rolled to a stop, and the near imperceptible gentle hum vanished as the power ceased.

Rhett glanced over at Link, subconsciously running the tip of his tongue over his lip. “Is this night gonna end the same way it always did back in the day?”

“Well, it’s your gift, Rhett. So why don’t you go ahead and _ tell me  _ how you want it to go?”

“What? Your memory gettin’ so bad in your old age that you need me to remind you?”

“Oh, I  _ remember _ . I remember you trying to make a move, and being as clunky as that ol’ beat up truck we used to ride around in.”

“Hm. And are you gonna ‘accelerate things’ tonight as silky smooth as the this new ride of yours?”

“Maybe.” Link grinned. “Won’t be as many stars as were visible from the bed of the truck.”

“I don’t think I’d trade what we have now for all the stars in the world.”

Link slid his seat as far low and back as it would go. He slowly reclined it, and gave Rhett a lopsided smile. “Why don’t you come on over here, and go for a  _ real  _ ride?”

Rhett moved to climb into Link’s lap, shocked that Link was willing to risk a guaranteed mess in his new leather seats. 

“Wait!” 

“Ha. I knew you weren’t gonna be able to be  _ that  _ smooth.”

“I… I brought blankets… For the--” 

“For the seats. Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Where did you stash ‘em?”

“Behind my seat.”

Rhett was able to reach behind Link’s seat, and grab the blankets. Link was not exactly graceful as he lifted his hips so Rhett could spread the protective coverings over the seat. But with his hands all around Links waist and under his ass, Rhett could confirm that Link was hard; and his body was throwing off as much heat as the heated seats. 

Rhett felt just as awkward as he tried to wriggle himself out of his pants and underwear.

“Man, car sex just ain’t as easy as everyone likes to think. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not sayin’ it’s not worth it, just… Are you sure you don’t wanna just fuck me over the hood of your car?”

Link’s jaw dropped at the suggestion. “Uh. I mean, yes? Maybe. Another time? I was just wantin’...”

“I think I know what you want here, but I’m a big man. I barely fit into most cars, full stop; let alone… all this. But just... Gimme a minute here to get situated. There’s quite a bit more room in this luxury vehicle than any other car we’ve ever ‘parked’ in.” He gave Link a reassuring grin. “We’ll make it work.”

Rhett felt silly as hell, pantsless in his dress shirt. He suspected that once they got going, though - all clumsiness would be forgiven, and neither of them would be laughing. 

He reached over toward Link, still reclined low in the driver’s seat, and held his palm over the hot bulge in Link’s pants. He unzipped them and slid them down just enough to expose Link’s hardened cock. 

Link’s eyes were already starting to flutter as Rhett gripped his shaft and ran his hand along its length. He groaned loudly when Rhett found a way to slide his long body back far enough onto the floor of the passenger side to fold himself over the center console and take Link’s cock into his mouth. 

Rhett’s hand had settled tightly around the base of Link’s dick, and he used his wetted lips and tongue to coat his engorged cock with saliva. He felt one of Link’s hands fall to rest lightly on Rhett’s shoulder as he slowly began to work Link in and out of his mouth. 

Rhett hummed around the thick cock as he maintained his initial slow and shallow pace.

Link moaned with him and his hand squeezed Rhett’s shoulder as he tried to lift his hips to push himself in a little deeper. 

“You feel so good, Rhett.” 

Rhett wanted to be good for him, wanted to relax his throat and take him deeper. There were few things Rhett could think of that made him feel sexier than having the heat of Link’s full cock filling his mouth. 

There was one thing. 

And he hoped that’d be next. 

Having lost his focus, Rhett suddenly felt his throat tighten and his fingertips dug into the fabric of Link’s clothed thighs as he gagged slightly around his cock. 

Link tried to pull out, but there was only so much he could do wedged between the seat of the car and Rhett’s face. He raised a hand to stroke Rhett’s softly bearded face, looking down his nose with concern in his brilliant blue eyes. 

Rhett lifted his head to assure Link that he was fine, he could feel the thick strands of drool hanging from his lips. And he knew his eyes would be welled-up with tears, if they hadn’t spilled over by this point. His gag reflex had always been kind of sensitive; couldn’t hardly take a scope at his ENT doctor’s office. But he had gotten pretty good at this, and he wasn’t ready to stop. 

“Wait,” Link said, a detectable tremor in his voice. 

“I’m okay,” Rhett promised him. “I can do this.”

“I know, baby. And you do a  _ beautiful _ job. But…” Link had to catch his breath, and Rhett felt a deep sense of pride in having left him breathless with only his mouth. “But if you keep going, I’m gonna come. And I still want you to ride me.”

“I  _ knew  _ you wanted to take me for more than a  _ car _ ride. Still. Awfully full of yourself to think that a ride in your new car  _ or  _ on your cock is a  _ gift _ .”

“Am I wrong?!” Link laughed. “We’ll see what you have to say once  _ you’re... _ full of myself.” Link’s eyes flicked from Rhett’s down toward his shiny wet dick. “C’mon, Rhett. Hop on.”

Link was always so - well,  _ cocky _ , for lack of a better word - about these things; and Rhett would love to give him all kinds of crap about it, except Link could more than back up his talk. And Rhett wanted nothing more than to scramble up into Link’s lap and feel him moving inside him. He was so freakin hard and turned on from sucking on Link, he thought he was gonna burst.

He wouldn’t have a lot of room to... maneuver. But the cabin of the car was more spacious than a non-luxury sedan, and they had certainly made do in less ideal conditions than these. 

“Glove compartment,” Link instructed. 

Rhett nodded, and retrieved the lube. He didn’t waste any time slicking Link up and straddling him and pushing a ragged breath from his lungs as he slowly lowered himself, feeling the stretch of Link filling him. 

“Oh fuck…” he groaned. 

“Oh yeah,” Link grunted under his breath. “You… uh... wanna touch yourself?”

“Um,” Rhett took a second to catch his breath again. “Yeah. Yeah, I…”

“It’s a good idea, is all I’m sayin’. Between how close I got earlier, and how good you feel right now… I… I dunno how long I can last.” 

Rhett didn't need to be told twice. He squeezed a hand in between their bellies and grabbed hold of his cock, whimpering at the combination of sensations. His other hand reached behind Link’s head to grab the headrest. 

And then he got to  _ work _ . 

He rode Link’s dick like he was trying to break it off. Despite the climate controls, under the cool glow of the lighted interior, Rhett could see Link starting to sweat. His hands gripped tightly to Rhett’s naked hips, as they ground down onto him.

“Fuck, Link…” Rhett muttered against Link’s damp forehead, his sweaty matted hair beginning to fall. “You’re so—” 

Link cut him off with a savage kiss. He moved his hands from Rhett’s hips up to the wild curls on his head. He pulled Rhett’s face back from his with a yank of his hair.

“That feel good, Rhett?”

Rhett knew he didn’t mean the hair-pulling. (Though, that also felt good.)

“Yeah,” Rhett panted, releasing his hold on his own cock to grip the headrest with both hands as Link’s hips lifted up with more and more powerful thrusts. He knew that he could easily get off with the friction from rubbing himself between their sweaty bodies as Link was beginning to lose control beneath him. 

“Like riding my big cock, Rhett? That feel nice? You gonna come like this?”

“Hnnngh, yeah,” Rhett groaned. Huffing his breaths into Link’s hair. “Just don’t… Don’t stop, man. Don’t…”

“Mmmm… Say it, Rhett! Tell me what you want.”

Rhett loved begging for it, and Link knew it. It made Rhett feel absolutely minuscule whenever he ‘had to’ admit to Link how much he loved being fucked. So fragile, emotionally and physically, as he imagined how Link’s big dick could split him in two. He didn’t allow himself to feel small and vulnerable very often; where would he even find the opportunity at his size? Only Link could make him feel like this. And that’s why Link knew that this was absolutely  _ a gift _ . 

And just like that, Rhett’s mind broke, and he could hear his own voice - as if disembodied - hollering to get his ass fucked.

“Fuck me hard, Link!  _ Harder _ . Don’t fucking stop. Don’t you dare— Fuuuuuck! I love your cock. Oh, Link. Yes, yes, yesyesyes! Ffffffff!” 

Rhett’s muscles seized up as he clenched around Link’s dick now emptying itself inside of him. He felt a wet heat between their bodies on top of the layers of sweat. 

Link blew out a deep exhale, and his gasp of an inhale was that of a man coming up for air after being underwater for too long. “Holyyyyyy shit.”

“You said it,” Rhett smiled, looking down into Link’s glassy blissed out eyes. 

“I’m sorry, baby. But yer gonna have to get off me, I’m suffocating under here in all these clothes.”

Rhett tried to wiggle his way back to his side of the car, as Link reached to blast the AC. 

“It’s sexy that you kept the clothes on for the most part.”

“It is kinda, huh?” 

“Still learnin’ new things about one another. Imagine that...”

“I can’t believe we’re still out here  _ parking  _ at our age!” Link laughed. 

Rhett leaned over to kiss him. “I hope we’re doin this in another 20 years, too. Especially, when the ride keeps getting more and more… luxurious.”

Link smiled as he started the car. 

“You sure you’re okay to drive? You still look a little cum-drunk.”

Link snorted, but otherwise ignored his comment; driving them back home in peaceful silence, aside from the mellow playlist and smooth electric hum of Link’s new car. 


End file.
